(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved sugar cane dipper-planter.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Cane dipper-planters have been known for several years and have suffered from the problem of ensuring an even, continuous discharge of the cane setts to the furrow at a controlled rate. Examples of such dipper-planters are disclosed in Australian Pat. Nos. 487810 and 488674 (Populin et al). In these planters, a conveyor is required to convey the setts, one at a time, from a supply hopper to the dipping tank, where the conveyor has an upper run arranged to release excess setts and deflecting plates return them to the storage hopper. This arrangement is complicated, expensive to produce and does not ensure an accurate flow of setts to the furrow.